fanowska_mlodzi_tytani_akcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baljeet Tjinder
Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska Maulik Pancholy|obraz2 = BaljeetPNG.png}} Baljeet Tjinder — przyjaciel Fineasza i Ferba pochodzący z Indii. Często prosi braci o pomoc. Jest gnębiony przez Buforda. Głosem Baljeeta dubbinguje go Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska. Osobowość Baljeet jest pilnym uczniem i dostaje same dobre oceny. Jest także terroryzowany przez Buforda. Uważa, że najstraszniejszą rzeczą jest poprawka z matematyki ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach"). Bardzo lubi matematykę i liczy kiedy tylko może ("Baljeatelsi"). Zwykle jest bardzo grzeczny i cichy, a także uprzejmy, lecz w odcinku "Baljeatelsi" pokazuje, że potrafi się buntować i śpiewać w stylu Hard Rock. Lubi się uczyć i czytać o różnych ciekawostkach. Uczy się także w wakacje ("Bamber w akcji"). Gdy wie, że dostanie słabą ocenę, panikuje ("Festyniarski festyn naukowy"). Łatwo się obraża ("Kwantowa opowieść") i czasem jest bardzo niecierpliwy ("Przenikanie"). Wygląd Sylwetka Baljeet jest chłopcem średniego wzrostu i średniej postury. Ma ciemne, krótkie, kręcone włosy i duże, okrągłe, brązowe oczy, a także brązową skórę ze względu na swoje indyjskie pochodzenie. Ubiór Baljeet najczęściej ubrany jest w błękitną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i w niebieskie ogrodniczki do kolan z wielką, granatową kieszenią pośrodku. Nosi niebieskie buty typu trampki. W odcinku "Wrażenie tonięcia" możemy zobaczyć go w garniturze. Relacje Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher Baljeet bardzo lubi chłopców, jednak często musi poprawiać ich projekty. Wzajemnie sobie pomagają. Baljeet'a bardzo interesują wynalazki chłopców, dlatego najczęściej towarzyszy im przy budowie. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Bardzo możliwe, że Baljeet zakochał się w Izabeli. W odcinku "Co to robi?", siedząc z nią przy stoliku pyta romantycznym tonem "Wiesz co, Izabelo, zastanawiam się, czy to bardziej przypadek, czy też najzwyczajniej zostaliśmy dla siebie stworzeni...". Z kolei w odcinku "Nie Fineasz i Ferb" pyta ją, czy był przekonujący jako Fineasz. Kiedy zaś Baljeet był podłączony do komputera pokazującego myśli, na ekranie ukazała się Izabela myśląca o Fineaszu "Zadaj głupie pytanie". Może to oznaczać, że jest on nieco zazdrosny o uczucia Izabeli wobec młodego Flynn'a. Irving Du Bois Możliwe, że Baljeet nie lubi Irvinga, ponieważ w jednym z odcinków nazywa go frajerem ("Zabawa w chowanego"). Buford Van Stomm Chłopiec jest jednocześnie ofiarą jak i najlepszym przyjacielem Buforda, zawsze są widoczni razem. Mimo tego, że Buford często znęca się nad Baljeet'em, ten go nie lubi i lubi jednocześnie. Jest zdezorientowany, gdy mięśniak nagle staje się dla niego miły i we wszystkim mu pomaga ("Kodeks Łobuza"). Jest przyzwyczajony, że dla Buforda najczęściej jest tylko niezbędnym przedmiotem. Natomiast w odcinku "Koniec przyjaźni", oboje bardzo za sobą tęsknili. Galeria Umiejętności * Baljeet potrafi dobrze śpiewać ("Baljeatelsi", "Oszukać system", "Rodzinne Święta", "Festyniarski festyn naukowy","Koniec przyjaźni", "Nie jestem z cukru"). * Baljeet nie jest zbyt silny, w odcinku "Zadaj głupie pytanie" upadał, gdy Izabela mu podawała jeden z procesorów. * Przodkowie Baljeet'a mieli problemy z jazdą na rowerze, lecz Baljeet'owi udało się wygrać swój pierwszy wyścig z pomocą Fineasza i Ferba ("Tour de Ferb"). * Potrafi grać na gitarze basowej, perkusji i klawiszach ("Oszukać system", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). * Potrafi jeździć na monocyklu ("Kręgielnia"). * Jest brzuchomówcą ("Rozchmurz się, Fretka"). Inne informacje * Mieszkał w Indiach, ale emigrował do Ameryki ("Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!"). * Nigdy nie dostał oceny niższej niż piątka ("Festyniarski festyn naukowy"). * Pod jemiołą całował się z Wendy Sznycel Pudel ("Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba"). * Najprawdopodobniej był zakochany w Izabeli ("Co to robi?"). * We śnie Fretki był stracho-kujonem ("Czarnoksiężnik"). Kategoria:Bohaterowie Fineasza i Ferba Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie